Divided We Stand (Josh 12)
Max warns -'' This is created by TheRyderx1. This is also the 3rd episode of Josh 12. Enjoy! '' - Plot In a dark chamber. ???. ... Psyphon... Do you hear me... Psyphon, from a video chat device. Yes, M-m-master? ???. I spotted the signal from the Omnitrix. Psyphon. What do you want me to do? ???. I want you to bring the Omnitrix to me. Psyphon. O-k-k-kay, where's the signal coming from? ???. Planet Earth. Is coming from area 4389. - a city named Las Vegas. The weilder is a 12 year boy, named Joshua Blank Tennyson. And remember, Psyphon, if you fail, your home planet is going to be gone... Psyphon gulps. End scene. Las Vegas Max. Ahh, Isn't it great, to go around the city, in the civilisation, without any videogames. Josh. Yeaaah... no. Gwen. Cheer up, Josh, we are going to visit Hex, the magician Josh. Yeah, like I care. Max. Now, Josh, don't transform, even if- A pair of blast's are shown, and a few robots Max. Yeah.. You can transform now. He sights, as Josh slaps the Device Josh becomes a diamond headed guy. Diamond head. I am a Diamond head! Woo yah! Diamond head shoots crystal shards at the mini robots, making them explode, Diamond head. Okay, who's sending these robots at me? Psyphon. I am! Diamond head. ... dude nice outfit.. Psyphon. No! You don't understand! I am an alien, and I am here, to take the Omnitrix away! Diamond head. The what? Psyphon. Oh whatever. Robots - attack! Psyphon's drones attack diamond head, while he keeps destroying them. Psyphon. You won't defeat me! Diamond head . Oh yeah? Diamond head shifts to Humangusaur, behind him, a giant spaceship lands Psyphon, with wide eyes. Oh no... Humangusaur. Hmm? Oh.. Roaaaar, I am a big dinosaur! Be afraid! He notices the spaceship. Humangusaur. ... This is the worst day of my life.. The spaceship sends out a smaller spaceship, and lands in front of him. A boy, Looking the same as Josh, comes out. The boy has a red shirt with a vertical 12 on it. He has black pants/jeans, with white shoes, and white hair. And he has Red eyes Boy. Hello, Joshua Blank Tennyson. I belive, you have something, that belongs to me. Humangusair. Well, I don't have it. Boy. I belive you do. Humangusaur, reverts back. Josh. Who are you, anyway..? ?. I am Albedo, your "twin" Josh. Hmm... Albaydo... Never heard of you.And by the way, I never knew I have a brother.. Albedo. Humph. I am your techical copy.. And, I'm Albedo. Josh. Whatever. Albedo. Give me the Omnitrix. Josh. Sorry, Never heard of it. Albedo. It's on your wrist, Joshua! Josh. Oh, this? This is called "The Omnitrix"? Whatever, you won't get it. And besides, why'd you need two of them..? The camera zooms into Albedo's wrist. It has his Alien Force appearance, only with a red version. Albedo. It has an alien. I need it to transform into my old form. Now, give me! Josh. Hmmp.. Nope. Josh transforms into Cannon bolt Cannon bolt. Wooh! Check this fella out! Cannonbolt rolls over Albedo, after he transforms into Molestache. Cannonbolt. Like it? A nice back rub! Cannonbolt laughs crazy. Molestache transforms into Rath. Rath. Lemme tell ya something, Joshua Blank Tennyson! if My Omitrash is broken, It doesn't mean you can make fun of Rath! Aaaagh! Rath charges at Cannonbolt, who, dodges and rolls over Rath again. Rath. Grrr! Cannonbolt. Calm yourself, boy! Cannonbolt transforms into Ditto. Ditto. Ditto? Aw, man! I didin't chose him! Ditto duplicates into four, and runs around a while, then they stop Ditto 1. Can't catch what you don't know where's the real one! Ditto 3. Dude, that seriously didin't rhyme.. Ditto. 4. Dude, let's just run! They run away into sideways. Ditto one and 3 turns back to one, as the other, they get lost Ditto 2. Dude, we're lost! Ditto 4. I know. Let's turn back to one, okay? Ditto 2. Umm.. sounds like a great idea..! They turn into one. Ditto 1. Ditto two? Uh.. Me? Where are me? Ditto 2. I'm right here, doofus! Ditto. Is that me? They turn into one. Ditto reverts back to Josh. Josh. Ugh.. I'm glad that's over.. Hey.. wait a minute.. Where was Gwen and grandpa max during my battle with Psyphon and Albaydo? The end. Or is it? Characters Josh Tennyson Gwen Tennyson Max Tennyson Villains Albedo Psyphon Psyphon's R.e.d drones Aliens used By Josh Diamond head Humangusaur Cannonbolt Ditto By Albedo Molestache' (By Negative Omnitrix's self) Rath Trivia Albedo's spaceship is similar to Vilgax's in the original series. It is revealed, that Max and Gwen got kidnapped, probably by Psyphon. Category:Episodes Category:Bad Grammar